LOS SUEÑOS NO SON SOLO CUANDO DUERMES
by AMATERASU-MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN
Summary: mi primer fic shonen ai, gaaraxnaru basado en el anime :luego de rescatar a gaara de akatsuki, naruto piensa en gaara y mucho y le dice a tsunade que organize un festival en su honor y el será su guía, qué pasara entre los 2?lo c pesimo sumario
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa a todos/as eh aqui mi primer fic shonen ai, espero q sea d su agrado y este fic también es un regalo para un amigo q esta pareja yaoi le encanta y feliz navidad a todos.

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic creanlo o no lo acabo d hacer, aunq el proyecto lo tenia ya programado solo hasta ayer me llego la inspiración y lo acabo de terminar y estoy sin dormir, en serio XD y espero q todo este esfuerzo sea d su agrado y sin más el fic:

**Aclaración: **

- de los personajes-

_-pensamiento de los personajes-_

-cambio de espacio y/o de tiempo-

(comentarios del autor)

**LOS SUEÑOS NO SON SOLO CUANDO DUERMES**

Ahí estaban ellos 2, el uno frente al otro, mirándose a la cara, a los ojos con amor, ternura, con calidez, con todo aquello de lo que el mundo les privo por ser quienes eran, uno tenia en su interior a shukaku y en su aldea fue odiado, menospreciado por todos y no conoció la amistad, ni el dolor pero lo peor es que nunca conoció el amor, él otro también era odiado en su aldea, menospreciado, todo por tener a kyuubi en su interior, la agresión que sufrió, la soledad, el desprecio, el temor, el dolor y al igual que él otro, no conoció amor. Claro tenia a iruka y a konohamaru y luego fue formando más lazos pero había uno que le faltaba.

En esos momentos naruto y gaara no podían ser más felices en su existencia, gaara siempre estaba en la soledad pero fue rescatado por naruto y naruto encontró el lazo que le faltaba, ese lazo era gaara, iguales pero diferentes pero compartían la misma experiencia, el mismo dolor y ahora con la cercanía del otro compartían lo que les faltaba a ambos, amor.

-gaara… te amo- dijo naruto sabiendo que sus palabras eran transiditas desde él corazón para el pelirrojo.

-yo también te amo… naruto- respondió gaara al rubio, los ojos de ambos se encontraron, azul cielo con verdes aguamarina, con eso basto, las miradas lo decían todo, ahí las palabras sobraban y luego como imanes los rostros de ambos jinchuriiki se fueron acercando, la distancia entre sus rostros era poca y se detuvieron antes de que sus labios hicieran contacto.

-ves, te lo dije gaara, no necesitas estar dormido para soñar- dijo naruto con una sonrisa tierna y llena de ternura y amor, dirigida especialmente a gaara.

-si tenias razón, no puedo dudar de ti- respondió el kazekage con una sonrisa (gaara con una sonrisa? O.o este muestra sonrisa y eso que solo veo eso en el anime)

Naruto puso una de sus típicas sonrisas zorrunas con triunfo en ella –jeje gane la apuesta dattebayo- decía con orgullo el rubio.

Y sin más tiempo que perder ambos labios perdieron la poca distancia entre ellos, realizando un contacto tierno, con amor, demostrando que por primera vez en sus existencias, se sentían felices y completos.

**CAP 1. EL INICIO DE LA HISTORIA**

Era una mañana hermosa en konoha, las aves despertaban listas para cantar, los animales se levantaban listos para afrontar otro día y en la puerta de konoha los vigías trataban de quitarse el sueño desperezándose, a lo lejos veían a 2 equipos que regresaban a konoha, eran el equipo kakashi y el equipo gai y todos iban animados, excepto un joven rubio de 15 años, con piel morena y ojos azules como el cielo, con 3 distintivas marcas en cada mejilla semejantes a bigotes y un comportamiento hiperactivo único en él, estaba pensando, recordando (los demas estaban animados figurativamente que con el trauma que gai y rock lee les habrán dejado y con gotita en cima de todo ¬¬), recordando como había visto sonreír a su amigo de pelo rojo, ojos verdes aguamarina con grandes ojeras alrededor de sus ojos y con la palabra amor grabada en su frente y que normalmente poseía mirada fría pero no en ese día, no en el día en el que dejaron Sunagakure(aldea de la arena), ese día tenia una sonrisa sincera y calida y el estrechar su mano en ese estado fue muy significativo para naruto porque eso olvida el hecho de que akatsuki al extraer a shukaku de su interior acabo con la vida de gaara y ver su cuerpo sin vida y encima de todo hacían burla usándolo como si fuera un asiento, sintió una rabia y una ira incontenible y sintió la necesidad de rescatar a gaara.

Quería recuperar a gaara para demostrar que seguía con vida y cuando lo recupero solo comprobó lo evidente y la rabia aumento provocando desastres, luego cuando sakura reviso el cuerpo le volvió a confirmar lo que todos sabían y ese fue el limite, la desesperación inundo su mente y corazón y empezó a derramar su tristeza en lagrimas chiyo-ba-sama dio su vida para darle vida a gaara y queriendo ayudar el ayudo con su chakra también y luego gaara estaba de nuevo con vida.

Estaba sumamente feliz de que gaara estuviera vivo y luego de entender las consecuencias de ese jutsu y luego de la tristeza él y su equipo al igual que el equipo gai estaban listos para partir y cuando ve que gaara le ofrese la mano y se ve una sonrisa calida y como la arena guia su mano hasta la de el pelirrojo se siente indescriptible pero era felicidad, paz, cariño cosas que el mundo le negó y gaara se las daba con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa firme (rayos de donde diablos me salio este dialogo tan cursi? Esto no me lo creo gomen nasai x esta cursileria d escena T.T)

Eso era en lo que pensaba hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos por sakura.

-eh… gai-sensei, creo que deberíamos llevar a kakashi-sensei al hospital- y al oir eso el rubio se úbico (cosa rara en el XD) recordando en donde estaba, estaba en konoha y habían tenido éxito en la misión de rescatar al kazekage.

Luego de dejar a kakashi en el hospital el equipo kakashi fue a entregar su informe.

-os felicito equipo kakashi hicieron un buen trabajo en su misión ahora el kazekage esta devuelta en su aldea y nuestra alianza con Sunagakure(aldea de la arena) es más fuerte que nunca- los felicito tsunade con gran entusiasmo.

-jajaja arigatou tsunade-obachan te dije que no necesitaba misiones de rango c- reia naruto con altanería y gran confianza mientras se rascaba la mejilla hasta que de pronto recordó algo algo, o más bien alguien y decidió preguntar con esperanzas, no sabia que era exactamente lo que quería lograr pero quería intentarlo.

-eh tsunade-obachan…- pregunto algo nervioso

-si toshite(qué pasa) naruto?- pregunto la godaime hokage

-eh pues veras tsunade-obachan… no van a realizar algún festival o alguna celebración para festejar que gaara esta a salvo?, ya sabes par poder ver a todos los ninjas de la aldea y fortalecer más la alianza y poder encontrarnos con todos _pero más que todo con gaara_ y podrías organizar algún torneo, competencia o algo así no te parece?- decia el rubio a la hokage con algo de nerviosismo y esperanza de ver a el pelirrojo de la arena mientras inventaba cualquier pretexto para que la sannin accediera

-mmmmm, la verdad no lo se naruto la aldea querrá estar bajo el mando de su kazekage para tener más calma a demás que deben estar algo alterados y conmocionados todavía por el ataque de akatsuki y no creo que quieran dejar su aldea pero por otro lado, tienes buen punto, (se pone en pose pensativa) eso ayudaría a fortalecer la alianza entre konoha y suna(arena) y podríamos organizar algún evento amistoso para el entretenimiento y la recreación y alguna fiesta o celebración y ese seria un gran ambiente (cara de emoción) sin mencionar la cantidad de sake que habría y si abro los casinos entonces habrán varias apuestas y por tanto mucho dinero- (todos los presentes sudaron la gotita)

-_no se como tsunade-obachan puede pensar en licor y dinero si estamos hablando de un evento para fortalecer la alianza entre konoha y suna a demás de que tiene muy mala suerte en las apuestas y un montón de deudas, no se como es que konoha sigue en pie _¬¬- pensó naruto al ver ese carácter de la hokage.

_-no puedo creer que mi sisho(_maestra(si se escribe así verdad?)_)tenga ese tipo de ideas y en especial si hablamos de un asunto serio _¬¬- pensó sakura viendo a su maestra de manera desaprobatoria pero sin que esta se diera cuenta.

-y habrán varias jovencitas verdad?- entro el legendario sannin jiraiya (alias: es sannin pervertido o como naruto le dice ero-sennin XD) –escuche que habría un festival y pensé que tendrían que haber lindas jovencitas, es necesario para una buena celebración- dijo con toda seguridad jiraiya (si de pronto lo dice x experiencia no me quiero ni imaginar como celebra su cumpleaños ¬¬)

-eh… ero-sennin? Qué haces aquí´ttebayo?-

-jiraiya-sama- contesto sakura de la sorpresa

-jiraiya hace cuanto qué volviste?- preguinto tsunade –y esto será una celebración para reforzar nuestra alianza con suna, esto no es uno de tus cumpleaños! ¬¬- (vaya le atine XD) le dijo tsunade con el ceño levemente fruncido

-mira quien habla tsunade-obachan si tu querias infundir el sake y las apuestas en casinos- naruto se metio en territorio prohibido

-ah… has dicho algo?!- pregunto la hokage con ira en su rostro y un puño de forma amenazante levantado

Sakura trata de salvar a naruto de la única forma que puede, callandolo-eh, no claro que no sisho él no dijo nada verdad naruto?- decia sakura mientras le daba coscorrones a naruto _–inner sakura: baka lo dices sin pensar porque no sabes el miedo que puede llegar a dar-_

Jiraiya sudo la gotita ante tal escena – y bien tsunade entonces me decias que era una celebración para qué?- pregunto jiraiya tratando de desviar el peligro

-pues como te iba diciendo es una celebración para fortalecer la alianza entre konoha y suna…- decia la rubia hasta que fue interrumpida

-así es ero-sennin es una celebración para fortalecer la alianza y no uno de tus cumpleaños´ttebayo- dijo naruto y no se hizo esperar hasta que se rio a pulmon abierto, mientras sakura fingía un ataque de tos para disimular la risa y tsunade, pues se rio pero con algo de discreción

-¡¿QUÉ ME HAS DICHO MOCOSO?!- gritaba jiraiya por ese comentario

-que no es uno de tus cumpleaños- naruto saco la lengua de manera infantil para concluir su comentario (no me imagino como habrá sido el cumple de jiraiya a los 5 años y menos a los 2 XD)

-y hablando de eso, tsunade-obachan si va a haber festival?- pregunta naruto

-no lo se naruto-

-onegai tsunade-obachan- pone carita tierna como de cachorrito triste -¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?-

Tsunade empezó a titubear – de pronto tienes suerte en las apuestas durante ese tiempo- le dice naruto para el remate

-muy bien esta decidido, haremos el festival- dijo la hokage con energia

-¿en serio maestra?- (no soy muy precisamente d el tipo d personas q son anti-sakura pero creo q a los que sean anti-sakura les gustara oir esto: pues obvio que si acaso no estas escuchando? ¬¬)

-genial!... naruto dame tu monedero- le dijo jiraiya

-olvidalo ero-sennin que vas a gastar el dinero en mujeres y sake y necesito el dinero _este dinero será para pasar tiempo con gaara-_

_-_tranquilos los 2, jiraiya yo cubriré tus gastos- ofrese amablemente tsunade a el sannin ermitaño (O.O tsunade sinedo generosa con el dinero y a demas considerando pagar los gastos de jiraiya, aquí hay gato encerrado ¬o¬)

Jiraiya con cara de niñó pequeño en navidad cuando le dicen cual sera su regalo con cara de "¿en serio?,¿ es verdad¿no me estas mintiendo?" pero tsunade tenia cara de malicia, una que helo a todos

-claro pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál es?- jiraiya se atrevio a preguntar (O.O gran error O.O)

-si pierdo en las apuestas tu tendras que responder por todo lo mio- dijo tsunade y eso dejo a jiraiya k.o.

-¡¿estas bromeando?!- jiraiya estaba más que alterado

Tsunade en un rápido movimiento toma la mano de jiraiya y la agita –muy bien trato hecho es genial hacer tratos contigo- mira su mano libre para ver la hora (seria convincente si al menos tuviera 1n reloj ¬¬) –oh mira la hora que tarde es, bueno creo que de seguro tendrás cosas que hacer así que sayonara- y tsunade con su gran fuerza jala de la mano a jiraiya y lo lanza por la vantana (si es así como c despide ninca le dire sayonara o ja ne XD y mientras jiraiya llega a el país del arroz cortesía d aerolíneas tsunade los demas siguen con el fic)

Naruto y sakura sudaron la gotita pero de gotita no tenia nada

-¿maestra no será que exageraste?- dijo sakura mirando la ventana rota con el agujero con forma de jiraiya (estos diseños d ventanas d hoy en día XD ok eso fue baka mejor sigamos)

-nah, ya esta acostumbrado- naruto y sacura estaban congelados

-ah tsunade-obachan- cuando naruto despertó del show pregunto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas –gaara va a te… tener algún guía mientras este en konoha? _Por qué rayos me sonrojo, al fin de cuentas es de mi amigo gaara de quien hablo_-

-pues la verdad no se me ocurrió pero creo que shikamaru se podría encargar de eso- le decía tsunade

-ah ya _vaya que desilusión aunque no se para que tanta desilusión, a gaara le vendrá bien el relacionarse con la gente_- naruto con cara de desilusión baja la mirada

-pero creo que ya que tu eres su amigo le vendría mucho mejor y aseguro que tu te encargaras mejor y ya quita esa cara hombre- tsunade le puso la mano en el hombro para tratar de alegrarlo pero no fue tan necesario porque el rubio tenia una mirada iluminada con esa noticia

-arigatou tsunade-obachan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- naruto se lanzo a abrazar a la hokage por el cuello (dedusco q entenderan el xq no puse un abrazo normal, porque con los atributos de tsunade pasaban 2 cosas 1: si tsunade le correspondia el abrazo d seguro se ahogaba o 2: naruto quedaba de hentai XD)

-muy bien es hora, SHIZUNE!- la rubia llamo a su asistente

-hai tsunade-sama-

-necesito que hagas algunas cosas: 1ro: avisa a todo konoha que dentro de… de… etto…- tsunade le susurra a naruto –naruto dentro de cuando sera el festival?

-¿y por qué me lo preguntas a mi ¬¬?-

Tsunade pone cara de disgusto y amenaza

-por 2 sencillas razones 1: fue tu idea, 2: porque soy la hokage y te lo ordeno y 3 porque si no quieres pasar el festival en una camilla en el hospital y que asigane a shikamaru como guia de gaara entonces me vas diciendo la fecha!- esto ultimo lo digo con un puño levantado en señal de amenaza y con la seguridad de que le contestaría de inmediato. (esos argumentos son suficientement convincentes para mi)

-hai, hai, hai ok calmadita te vez más bonita, serena morena…- naruto se puso a pensar rapido (pensar rapido, no será más bien shikamaru? XD) –mmmm…mmmmm… ya se, dentro de una semana-

-ok- se enderesa y mira a shizune- shizune dile a todo konoha que dentro de… cuando?!- dijo la hokage – que rayos tienes naruto crees que tendremos todo listo para ese entonces?-

-jejejeje, al menos debemos intentarlo- carita cachorrito triste mode on –onegai ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?-

Tsunade lo mira con cara de fastidio –ah, odio cuando haces eso- y luego pone carita feliz –pero a la vez me encanta!, de acuerdo, shizune dile a todo konoha que dentro de una semana se celebrara un festival para celebrar el regreso del kazekage, 2do: envía una carta a sabaku no gaara para pedirle que asista (creo q es logico xq como hay una celebración si no esta a quien se va a celebrar) 3ro: quiero que lo que jiraiya gaste en el festival lo pongas a la cuenta de la hokage y lo que pierda en las apuestas el responde y 4to: trae a alguien para que cambie esa ventana- lo dice apuntando a la ventana con el agujero con forma de jiraiya en el.

-hai, y jiraiya-sama?-

-ah el tenia tanta prisa que se fue volando- todos sudaron la gotita (si claro con la prisa que llevaba ¬¬)

-ah sakura quiero que colabores con los preparativos para el festival, de hecho mejor se la que organizara todo-

-hai-

-recuerda que todo debe estar listo para dentro de una semana asi que que rayos haces aquí parada mueve, a trabajar! Vamos-

-hai- y sakura salio corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo.

Mientras en la aldea de la arena

-Kazekage-sama- un ninja llega a la oficina de gaara interrumpiendo su pensamientos.

-¿qué ocurre?- pregunto gaara con su tono frió e indiferente de siempre.

-ha llegado una notificación desde konoha dirigida a usted-

-déjame verla-

-hai- y el ninja le entrego el mensaje-

-retirate, es todo por ahora, arigatou-

-hai-

**Para: sabaku no gaara, godaime kazekage**

**De: tsunade, godaime hokage**

**Asunto: invitación a el festival en su honor en konoha**

**Estimado kazekage, yo la godaime hokage le escribo con el proposito de invitarlo a usted y a su aldea a un festival en konoha en honor a usted y para celebrar su regreso sano y salvo a vuestra aldea.**

-_hasta ahora no le veo lo mucho de especial-_ pensaba gaara mientras leia el mensaje como si no fuera nada de porque alegrarse (como rarito en el estar inexpresivo ¬¬)

**Por tanto deseamos saber si desea asistir a esta celebración a demás de que usted por petición especial tendrá un guía personal durante su estancia…**

**-**_lo que me faltaba, que tuviera a alguien molestando todo el tiempo_-

…**Y su guía personal será Uzumaki Naruto…**

-¿qué?- gaara abre los ojos sorprendido y comienza a poner más interés en la lectura del mensaje (ahí si no? XD)

…**si usted lo desea sus hermanos tendrán un guía personal también pero Uzumaki, Naruto será su guía personal exclusivamente y lo acompañara durante su estancia en konoha, le mostrara los sitios de interés y lo enriquecerá. **

**Así que esperamos su respuesta, arigatou.**

**Att: tsunade, godaime hokage de konoha.**

Gaara quedo muy sorprendido de ese mensaje pero las sorpresas no acababan para el pelirojo, vio que había otro mensaje junto al principal, gaara puso una cara de sorpresa al ver ese 2do mensaje (mejor expresión d sorpresa a que ninguna expresión)

**Para: sabaku no gaara, godaime kazekage**

**De: uzumaki naruto, futuro hokage de konoha dattebayo **(q clase de mensajes son los que el envia? ¬¬)

**Konichiwa gaara, me imagino que ya habrás leido el primer mensaje de tsunade-noobachan y te habrás enterado que voy a ser tu guía personal, pues yo fui quien pidió ser tu guía personal y pues quería saber de ti y poder pasar tiempo contigo en konoha como buenos amigos y si no bienes pues bien no importa, lo que importa es que estas sano y salvo y si vienes te esperare y te acompañare por todo konoha´ttebayo.**

**Att: el proximo hokage de konoha, uzumaki naruto dattebayo.**

Gaara no se lo creia y cuando iba a leer el mensaje otra vez (obviament sabran cual mensaje es el que le ineresa más leer XD) el ninja que le entrego el mensaje llego

-¿azekage-sama, perdone la interrupción pero se puede saber el contenido del mensaje?- gaara solo sonrio a lo cual el ninja se extraño (y quien no?)

-es una invitación a un festival-

-Un festival? De qué kazekage-sama?-

Gaara le entrego el mensaje de tsunade (el de naruto será su tesoro XD)

-leelo ahí estan los detallez, por ahora necesito que anotes lo siguiente porque le enviaremos una respuesta a konoha de inmediato y a demas, de una petición-

-hai-

continuara...

ok eh aqui mi 1er fic (literalmente) yaoi (literalmente) espero q les haya gustado, onegai dejen reviews para saber su opinión, dudas, quejas sujerencias, ect... pero onegai sean un poquitin suaves, es mi 1er fic y espero q les haya gustado ah y para los/as amantes del lemon este fic es primero de amor, puro amor (espero no c me vaya la mano con lo cursi) y si quieren lemos diganmelo, onegai pero eso ira más adelante y también si quieren q el lemon sea sencillo o con muchos, muchos, muchos detallez y si es así tratare de hacerlo de la mejor calidad posible así q onegai reviews y diganme sus opiniones.

ja ne, sayonara.


	2. CAP 2 GUIADO POR EL AMOR

Konichiwa a todos, feliz año nuevo y como regalo d año nuevo les dejo el 2do cap d este fic (creo que tengo tendencia a escribir a la madrugada XD)gomen x la demora (ni q me hubiera demorado siglos pero bueno)la verdad queria dejar este cap para antes de año nuevo pero por asuntos familiares y xq la musa d los fics no me llegaba hasta ahora lo he podido escribir.

Arigatou a quienes dejan reviews, agradesco mucho q aprecien este fic y espero que siga siendo de su agrado

ahora continuo el fic, sin + dmoras el cap 2 espero q les guste

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

-dialogo de los personajes-

-_pensamiento de los personajes_-

cambio de espacio y/o tiempo

(comentarios del autor)

("acciónes del autor")

**CAP 2. GUIADO POR EL AMOR**

Los mensajes no demoraron mucho en llegar a sunakagure(aldea de la arena) y al llegar los mensajes el kazekage ordeno una respuesta inmediata a konoha y a demás con una petición y después de escribir las respuestas (asi es, respuestas, no creerían que naruto c qdaba sin respuesta verdad XD) las envio inmediatamente a konoha y las cuales tampoco tardaron mucho.

A los 2 días aproximadamente de haber enviado los mensajes a la aldea de la arena, llego el ave mensajera de la aldea de la arena, los mensajes fueron enviados a la hokage y ella empezó a leer el primer mensaje, destapo el sobre y cogio el primer mensaje y debía leerlo antes de que…

-TSUNADE-NOOBACHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!-muy tarde, el shinobi revoltoso de cabellos rubios entro con brusquedad en el despacho de tsunade y naturalmente esta se altero ante tal acción.

-naruto por un demonio¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta antes DE ENTRAR ÒUÓ?- dijo la hokage con estrés en su voz.

-ya, ya cálmate, creo que han sido… etto… perdí la cuenta pero bueno si eso es lo que quieres…-dijo antes de dar media vuelta y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

-¿_y ahora que planea hacer?_-pensó tsunade antes de ver llegar el caos (x segunda vez y c arrepentira d preguntar eso)

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que se escucharon algunos golpes y luego la puerta fue abierta de nuevo con un estruendo peor que el anterior¿el responsable? El pequeño kitsune de konoha (bueno ni q fuera tan pequeño XD y al menos progreso ¬¬)

Tsunade trataba de controlar la vena que se estaba formando en su cien –_al menos toca la puerta_- dijo para sus adentros –_pero que vuelva a hacer estoo que haya esto sin motivo aparente que no sea otro que molestar le muestro la salida que uso jiraiya en su ultima visita_- este ultimo pensamiento lo tenia en la mente con una mirada siniestra que atemoriso a naruto (y a quien no, esta peor q la d gaara y encima quien sabe a donde mando al pobre pero ecchi(pervertido) de jiraiya, es uno de los misterios de la vida)

Viendo el temor que tsunade provocaba en el ojiazul decidio cambiar de tema y preguntarle el motivo de su visita –_más te vale tener una buena razón o sino empieza a rezar enano_- (1: desde cuando le dice enano a naruto si ahora él es más alto que ella y 2: d donde rayos saque a esta tsuande homicida-psycopata O-O)

-naruto, cambiando de tema¿cual es el motivo de tu visita?- ("empiezo a rezar todas las oraciones rezando por la suerte de naruto" espero q naruto salga con bien d esta)-¿y bien?-

-pues deberías saberlo… vengo por…por O///O por O/////////O ay tu ya sabes- a cada palabra que naruto decía se ponía tan rojo que podía decirse que estaba más rojo que cuando tenia el manto del zorro al usar el chakra de kyuubi solo que ahora estaba peor –no pongas esa cara que sabes perfectamente a que vengo tsunade-noobachan O////O- a pesar de lo que decía naruto tsunade no entendía a lo que se referia el portador de kyuubi, trataba de hacerse ideas y cuando al fin dio con lo que se referia, decidio que mejor dejaba que naruto lo soltara y con eso se vengaria pero tenia algo peor preparado, una sonrisa macabra aparecio en el rostro de la sannin y luego se levanto y se dirigio a naruto con amabalididad "aparente"(q conste como qda resaltada la palabra aparent, algo c trama esa cincuentona ¬¬)

-pues naruto dejame decirte que no tengo idea de lo que hablas pero…- dijo antes de que naruto la cortara con sus criticas – de pronto shizune sabe de lo que hablas asi que espera un momento mientras viene con algo, algo muy importante- dijo con confianza extraña -espera un momento salgo a la puerta que voy a llamar a shizune, tranquilo yo la llamo que sabes que con un pequeño llamado ella viene- dijo cuando naruto se iba a poner de voluntario

-_jum… ¿en que estara pensando esta vieja?aqui ay algo raro, algo me huele mal y no es ramen porque el ramen es perfecto y nunca sabra mal a demas…_- (1na hora después del monologo sobre ramen en la mente de naruto ¬¬) –_definitivamente, stunade-noobachan trama algo malo, como lo se, se le nota a millas_- (al menos capto eso ¬¬ pero que remedio, algo es algo u.u)

La rubia se asomo a la puerta a la puerta y dijo: -SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- (a eso c refiero con un pequeño llamado O.O)

En esos momentos la asistente llegaba corrieno hasta el despacho de la hokage –ha… hai tsunade-sama¿que desea?- dijo shizune con gran respeto

-mira shizune necesito me me traigas ….- no se pudo escuchar ya que tsunade lo decia en murmullos que solo shizune podía escuchar –y luego necesito que tu vayas y…-

-_como lo pensaba _(naruto pensando, wiiii los milagros pasan, ejem gomen ahora a seguir)_esta vieja se trae algo malo cocido y no es ramen, algo más debe tramar_- decia naruto para sus adentros mientras observaba la escena con intriga y curiosidad y desconfianza, tratando de escuchar lo que la rubia le decía a su asistente.

-… y eso es todo así que onegai ve- shizune asintió con una reverencia y retirándose y pasados 2 minutos volvió con algo que tsunade le había pedido –arigatou shizune, ahora encárgate de que nada nos interrumpa- decía señalando a naruto con su sonrisa macabra mode on causando un escalofrió en naruto y en shizune y lo único que pudo hacer fue dar una reverencia y retirarse dejando a naruto a su merced.

-asi que naruto, estabamos en lo nuestro, onegai, toma asiento- le dijo amablemente mientras le ofrecia asiento y ella también sentandose con una cara de satisfacción al ver que su plan funcionaba –_con esto aprenderas a tocar antes de entrar a demas que espero que no seas mal agradecido porque esto es una gran ayuda y debe agradecerme después de esto_- decia tsunade en su mente mienstras todo empezaba a seguir su curso, sin darse cuenta naruto estaba en una trampa pero que más adelante significaria mucho y a demas su salvación.

de acuerdo naruto aquí tienes aprovechalo que ya termine de leerlo- le decia al rubio mientras le entregaba un papel que el miro intrigado y cuando leyó la primera parte supo que eso era una de las cosas de las que buscaba:

**Para: tsunade, godaime hokage de konoha.**

**De: sabaku no gaara, godaime kazekage de suna**

**Estimada Hokage, yo el kazekage** **le escribo con el propósito de informarle a usted y a todo konoha que mi aldea y yo hemos decidido asistir al festival en la aldea de konoha y acepto con gusto que Uzumaki Naruto sea mi guia personal… **ante esa frase naruto se sonrojo notoriamente y tsunade lo veia con dulsura ante esto y luego con triunfo debido a lo que realizaba, naruto levanto la vista un momento y luego la volvio a bajar para poder seguir leyendo

… **y quisiera decirle que también vendrá mi hermana mayor sabaku no temari y si gusta puede ponerle un guia personal bien sea por eleccion suya o de mi hermana y tambien quisiera enviar una petición, quiero que el festival sea aplasado para dentro de 2 semanas que quiero tener una semana de provecho personal en la aldea de konoha **(espero q lo haya escrito en el buen sentido d la palabra XD)

**Asi que a penas fue enviado el mensaje mi hermana y yo partimos de la aldea, mi otro hermano sabaku no kankuro no vendrá por cuestión de seguridad de la aldea y algunos otros asuntos asi que he de informarle que si no se puede realizar el festival dentro de 2 semanas no hay problema pero si es concedido envie esta carta con el sello del hokage en la linea en la parte baja de este mensaje para que mi pueblo venga porque ellos iran en el plazo de realización del festival, en cambio mi hermana y yo iremos lo antes posible y nos gustaria hospedarnos durante el tiempo de espera y el propio festival, sin más que decir informo que debemos estar llegando el día lunes a la aldea para comenzar con lo previsto.**

**Att: sabaku no gaara, godaime kazekage.**

Naruto aun no digeria la información, ese día era lunes, día en el que gaara llegaría a la aldea, el día en l que veria otra vez a gaara…

-antes de que salgas corriendo a la entrada de la aldea…- interrumpio tsunade al saber las intenciones de su shinobi favorito -… aun hay otro mensaje y este va dirigido específicamente a ti.- al oir eso naruto quedo en shock que fue remplazado por un intenso rubor

-e…en… en se-serio v-va dirigid-da a mi… esa…esa carta?- dijo entre tartamudeos nerviosos (ahora resulto q naruto se copio de hinata ¬¬)

-¬¬ no que va… hay otro naruto a parte de ti en esta aldea que sea tan ruidoso- ante esto naruto hizo un puchero en señal de molestia – y que ha derrotado a el kazekage y ha logrado tener su amo-(sonido de disco rayado que frena de golpe,)am…-am-iiiiiiiiiiiiistad, si eso es, amistad-(dios estuvo cerca) – eres el único que ha podido tener su amistad-

Ante lo que naruto intuyo que la sannin diría casi le da un paro cardiaco al pensar lo que iría a decir la hokage –_acaso iba a decir… amor, acaso iba a decir que era el único que había conseguido el amor de gaara?_- (como 100pre algo lento en captar ¬¬) –_nah, eso debió ser imaginación mía y si de pronto así fuera sería como un hermano_- naruto no supo porque pero pensar en gaara como (si? Como? -) como un hermano ("caidita estilo anime por parte del autor" dios date cuenta hombre!) le daba nostalgia, tristesa (uu bueno es 1n comienzo, sigue asi naruto -)es como si quisiera significar algo más para él, pero no sabia con exactitud que era pero era algo que significara algo muy importante, o lo más importante para él.

-¿y… te piensas quedar con esa cara de baka enamorado y a la vez triste o vas a leer esa carta?- le dijo a el que tenia ojos azul como el cielo

-pues aguantate porque no tengo ninguna otra cara que no soy orochimaru para robar rostros O///O- dijo naruto con molestia y sin darse cuenta de lo que decia hasta que…

-¬¬ muy bien…OO ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?- la sannin aun no salía de su asombro al escuchar ese tipo de "defensa" por parte del portador de kyuubi

-eh, porque preguntas… O.O etto… O///O yo…- ahora si había metido la pata y hasta el fondo –_dios pero en que estoy diciendo, creo que mejor dejo de pensar en gaara que ya me afecta la razón… O////O un momento, acabo de decir que pienso en gaara? Kami tenerlo tanto en mi mente ya me afecto, ay no pero… ay dios mejor leo la carta Ò//Ó_- (ay dios y justo en la mejor parte "guardo la camara de video y el microfono") y naruto bajo la mirada para leer la carta

-vaya naruto jaja parece que tener a gaara en la cabeza ya te comenzó a afectar- como si la rubia fuera psiquica y leyera la mente del amante del ramen (x ahora xq después será el amante de gaara XD)y haciendo que él chico de piel morena se sonrojara aun más hasta el punto de que aparentara tener fiebre ante lo dicho por tsunade

-O///O pero que diablos dices tsunade-noobachan quien ah dicho que vengo pensando en gaara todo el tiempo con el temor de perderlo y tratar de significar algo muy importante en su vida, algo más que un amigo o un hermano eh?O///O- (¬¬ o claro no c te nota verdad naruto ¬¬ "coloco la camara y el micrófono en posición" pero no importa sigue que esto es bueno, esto es oro U)

-y dime¿Quién me lo niega?- -_jeje es Hawai pero algo baka, ya cayo en mi red_-

-O////////////////////////////////O etto… pues, pues yo… AY SHIMATA(demonios/mierda) YA DEJAME LEER EN PAZ Ò////////////////Ó- dijo naruto ya muy molesto y avergonzado pero tsunade no descansaría hasta conseguir lo que buscaba

-¬U¬ claro ya te dejo que leas la carta de amor, digo amistad jijiji U-

-TSUNADE-NOOBACHAN Ò/////////Ó-chillo naruto a no poder más

-jeje hai, hai más bien empeza a leer- le dijo la sannin ayn con mueca de burla a la cual naruto bajo rapidamente la mirada y empezó a leer el mensaje de gaara:

**Para: uzumaki naruto, konoha no shinobi da**(ninja de konoha)** y proximo hokage**

**De: sabaku no gaara, godaime kazekage**

naruto al ver que gaara había mencionado el titulo de proximo hokage le dio una alegria -_el confia en mi, el confia en que seré el proximo hokage y eso significo algo para él_- y el rubio no se pudo aguantar más las ganas y expreso su dicha -tsunade-noobachan, gaara escribio para uzumaki naruto, proximo hokage, tsunade-noobachan eso significa que el confia en mi y significo algo para él, dios me siento feliz de saber esto es como si pudiera ir a la aldea de gaara a be O////O- cuando el portador de kyuubi se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir se sonrojo en extremo y aun más por la mirada de complicidad y ternura pero a la vez gracia que el rostro de la hokage le ofresia -O///O a be... be...be...beeeenerar! si eso es benerar jajajajajajaja- dijo naruto riendo con nerviososmo (es q el es el unico q cree que se van a creer eso, ¬¬ a veces es muy inocente pero bueno asi mejor - supongo)

-claro, claro naruto y ¿qué paso¿no que te estabas abriendo? sigue, andale desahogate o que ya te arrepentiste?- -¿_ya te arrepentiste de que gaara se vaya a enterar de esto?_-

naruto sonrojado solo bajo la mirada y continuo leyendo la carta

**konichiwa uzumaki naruto, de verdad te agradesco que vayas a ser mi guía personal, no sabes cuanto aprecio y agradesco y no tienes idea de lo que significa para mi esto...**

en este pedaso naruto se volvio a sonrojar pero se enrojecio hasta parecer un tomate o algo más rojo, situación que no paso desapercibido para tsunade y sus herramientas pero ella demostro una gran sonrisa de alegria, ternura y maternidad al ver como naruto sonreia con cariño a la nota y la acariciaba con la llema de sus dedos como si el autor pudiera sentir el contacto -gaara...- dijo en un susurro(santo kami, x 1n lado esto es muy tierno y lindo pero por el otro es muy cursi T-T si fue d+iado cursi disculpenme y si les parecio muy tierno y romantico pues me alegro)

**y de verdad me agrada la idea de pasar tiempo contigo**("equipo de rodaje encendido y captando todo"vamos sigue asi q esto es oro -)**pasar tiempo con mi amigo**("caida estilo anime"shimata y esto que estaba interesante T-T)**pero no con cualquier amigo, con mi mejor amigo y un lazo muy fuerte que me saco de la obscuridad y me hizo ver que mi existencia vale la pena y que soy impotante para la gente, pero sobre todo con alguien en particual y ese alguien eres tu uzumaki naruto y quiero que sepas que tu también eres muy importante para mi, tu existencia vale mucho para mi...**("camaras y microfonos"dios mio y eso que ya iba a guardar todo esto arigatou kami)naruto al leer ese parrafo se le volco el corazón y empeso a lait a mil por hora y se sonrojo hasta no poder más y empezando a echar un pequeño ratro de humo como si una caldera o una locomotora de tren se tratara **...asi que para demostrarte lo mucho que vales para mi**(dios mio esto me va a matar de la emoción o sino de lo cursi y espero que sea de lo primero XD)**y para mostrarte mi gratitud contigo voy a compartir el tiempo del festival y antes para compartir, como te habrás enterado he pedido plazo para que haya más tiempo para el festival y el motivo es pasar contigo el mayor tiempo posible**(x kami esto si no me lo creo d donde saq a este gaara pero bueno asi qda bien XD)**y también sabrás que llego el lunes, pues calculo que llegare las 10 de la mañana así que te espero en la puerta de konoha, hasta entonces.**

**Att: sabaku no gaara, godaime kazekage.**

Tsunade vio con mucho interes y alegria como naruto susurraba un leve "gaara" y luego tomaba la carta hasta llevarla al pecho y abrazar el papel como si de el kazekage se tratara y ella apreciaba como lo abrazaba con cariño y lo que le alegro aún más fue que naruto creyo que ella no vio lo que hizo pero ella pudo ver como en una muestra de cariño posaba sus labios en el mensaje y luego lo envolvia con sumo cuidado como si de porcelana o vidrio sumamente delicado se tratara y lo guardo (ya va el segundo que se guarda la nota de tesoro XD)

-ejem...- la sannin saco al ojiazul de sus pensamientos - ¿y bien? ahora si vas a aceptar?- pregunto con picardia y complicidad pero a la vez alegria

-aceptar qué tsunade-noobachan?-pregunto naruto con inocencia(kami esa inocencia no tiene limites ¬¬ no c si es natural o esta peor x gaara XD)pero tsunade aprecio algo que no estaba antes, el rostro de naruto tenia unos rasgos angelicales, una sonrisa dulce y unos ojos con un fuerte brillo, llenos de felicidad y una expresion perfecta de pureza, serenidad y a la vez felicidad(no c si me volvi a pasar pero asi sta bien), era un rostro que no había visto nunca y mucho menos en naruto, para tsunade era como apreciar un diamante o algo mejor, era como si en el rostro de naruto se reflegara un angel y luego de salir de su asombro tsunade continuo con su plan.

-ya sabes... sobre gaara...- naruto se sonrojo de nuevo pero con esa epresion de angel era sumamente maravilloso y tsunade caia cada vez más es ese rostro que parecia hipnotizada, a penas y podía concentrarse

-¿y dime que piensas de gaara? debes de conciderarlo un buen amigo o ¿acaso lo quieres como algo más que un amigo? un hermano? algo más profundo?-tsunade a penas y podía maquinar su plan con esa arma que naruto tenia de su parte pero ella era fuerte y no solo en el sentido físico

-O/////O pues yo... tsunade-noobachan... es que no se que decir...- naruto estaba apenado pero a la vez confuso pero ya había captado algo(milagro XD), había captado que tenía a gaara en su mente a cada momento y en estos últimos dias fue aún más fuerte que antes, ahora era gaara en donde quiera que volteara y viera, lo veia a él y se preocupaba mucho por él y queria estar a su lado, eso podría ser, cariño, no algo más, podía ser amor? amor de pareja, de vivir el uno para el otro? era eso lo que sentia por gaara? era posible que contra todos los pronosticos, la distancia, los pasados, el temor al rechazo, el demonio que aún habitaba en él y a demas de distintos factores, él, Uzumaki Naruto se hubiera enamorado de Sabaku No Gaara? toda la evidencia en su mente apuntaba a ese hecho, pero aún quedaban algunos vacios que lo hacian dudar, el no se concideraba gay, después de todo el siempre había estado enamorado de sakura pero esto era diferente ya que era como una necesidad que tenia, era como si su corazón le decia que ahi estaba el camino para poder tener al fin la felicidad que el mundo le prohibio.

-y ¿qué me dices naruto?- pregunto la rubia con animos en su rostro

-pues yo... tsunade-noobachan es dificil, muy dificil porque...-naruto callo cuando tsunade uso su dedo indice para callarlo como si fuera una madre a su hijo

-tranquilo naruto, eligas lo que elijas todos te vamos a aceptar y llego el momento de que tengas al fin felicidad así que descuida se que debe ser dificil asi que tendré paciencia- -_kuzo(mierda) como es posible que este enano se demore tanto para decir algo tan simple todo lo que tiene que decir es "gaara ai shiteru"(te amo)y listo problema resuelto! pero nooo Ò-Ó tenia que darselas de dificil para algo tan sencillo!_-(jeh... q clase de paciencia es esa ¬¬)los labios de la hokage decian una cosa pero su mente otra totalmente diferente -entonces¿amas a gaara?-

-bueno... pues yo... yo... a...-

mientras tanto en las afueras de konoha

-vaya gaara debes estar emocionado por ir al festival que konoha hace en tu honor- decia la chica rubia de la arena que portaba un abanico enorme, con ojos cafes y su cabello estaba amarrado en 4 coletas y de unos 17 años, su nombre: sabaku no temari (gomen si no estoy correcto con la edad d temari es q no c si son 17 o 18)

-si- respondio secamente el menor, un chico de cabello rojo, con ojos verdad aguamarina, de piel palida y con un tatuaje que decia "AMOR" en su frente con 15 años y es conocido por ser el kazekage de la aldea de la arena y por anteriormente poseer al demonio de la arena, al ichibi(demonio de 1na cola)por tener a shukaku en su interior, su nombre: sabaku no gaara

-vaya que no te anima en nada el festival aunque se que lo que te emociona es ese joven, uzumaki naruto- dijo temari con cierto tono burlon pero aún asi con respeto ante el kazekage de la arena

-asi es y tu por ese joven que manipula las sombras, nara shikamaru ne?(verdad?) le contesto el menor de los hermanos sabaku no

-O///O jejejeje pues si, asi es jejeO////O- alcanzaba a reponder una avergonzada y a la vez emocionada temari

aunque en la mente del kazekage más joven de toda la historia de la arena había una sola persona que ocupara sus pensamientos y su corazón -_uzumaki naruto, al fin te vere de nuevo_- pensaba el pelirrojo mientras seguia su camino junto con su hermana hacia konoha.

de vuelta en el despacho de tsunade

-...y con todas mis fuerzas- termino de decirle a tsunade un sonrojado naruto

-vaya que bien pero ahora solo falta que él sepa- le dijo la hokage con tono maternal

-pero tsunade-noobachan y si me rechaza... y si... y si no siente lo mismo, seria terrible a demas quebm...- la sannin volvio a callar al portador de kyuubi

-tranquilo¿desde cuando el gran naruto uzumaki ha tenido miedo de algo? a demas si llegara a ser ese el caso pues pelea por él, solo porque esta lejos no significa que no puedas traerlo y que este junto a ti

-tienes razón tsunade-noobanchan, lo traere hacia aca o yo ire a él pero estaremos juntos- con bastante energía dijo naruto que ya se había propuesto su objetivo -tsunade-noobachan... arigatou- dijo naruto con sonrisa sincera

tsunade solo pudo acentir y luego envolver a el rubio en un abrazo y eso era bastante bueno hasta que se dieron cuenta de la hora

-oh vaya naruto se te ha hecho algo tarde, faltan 30 segundos para las 10 de la mañana-

-tienes razón tsunade-noobachan y arigatou de nuevo- y el chico ojiazul le dio un abrazo a la hokage hasta que sintio una molestia causda por el abrazo y cuando se examino vio

-nani?! una grabadora de sonido portatil... tsunade-noobachan que significa esto dattebayo Ò-Ó- dijo naruto molesto viendo que al parecer la grabadora había estado grabando la conversación

-ah eso jeje, ups como habrá llegado esa grabadora ahi jeje- la rubia trataba de hacerse la inocente pero algo más la delato

-¿qué es esto´ttebayo?- dijo acercandose a los papeles encontrandose con una grabadora de video portatil que aparentemente también habia estado grabando la conversación y por el angulo en el que apuntaba todo indicaba que estuvo filmando a el kitsune

-¿qué significa todo esto dattebayo? Ò-Ó- pregunto naruto molesto

-ah... pues jeje- vio el relog - mira que tarde es llegaras tarde a ver a gaara-

-no me movere hasta que me expliques´ ttebayo !-

-_shimata no tengo otra opción_- penso tsunade mientras con sus habilidades de sannin rapidamente tomo los objetos de grabación y sujeto a naruto de la mano(ya saben lo q viene pobre naruto)y comenzo a jalar mientras daba una vuelta dijo -enviare a shikamaru para que se encargue de temari, tu pasatelo super con gaara y se te hace tarde asi que te dare una mano ja ne- y antes de que naruto pudieras hacer algo tsunade lo lanzo por la segunda ventana dejando un hueco junto a la ventana por donde estaba la forma de jiraiya que sabra kami a donde fue a parar, luego de relagarse tsunade firmo el mensaje de gaara.

-SHIZUNEEE!- grito para que su asistente viniera

-hai tsunade-sama dijo con respeto pero luego vio el nuevo agujero en la ventana

-shizune quiero que envies este mensaje a la aldea de la arena para que se enteren de lo de las 2 semanas antes del festival, ah... y dile a alguién que arregle las ventanas que a veces entra frio y con el nuevo hueco será más frio- dijo como si nada y shizune obedecio.

mientras en el cielo con naruto gracias a tsunade aerolines

naruto iba por los cielos gracias a la super fuerza de tsunade y ahora de seguro pasaria de largo la entrada de konoha _-gaara_- fue lo que penso cuando penso saldria de la aldea y llegar más alla pero sorprendentemente no fue asi ya que naruto se detuvo en el aier y luego entendio el porque a lo cual saco una gran sonrisa

desde el suelo gaara lo había atrapado con una mano de arena y ahora lo bajaba delicadamente hasta el suelo

-justo a tiempo, uzumaki naruto- dijo gaara contemplando el rostro del rubio quien al ver que era observado se sonrojo y volteo ligermante el rostro y gaara ante esa acción mostro una pequeña sonrisa

-a-acaso lle-lle-gue muy tar...de?- decia naruto tratando de sonar lo más natural posible pero la verguenza no lo dejo y ahora estaba actuando como baka en frente de el kage del pais del viento

-no, lleguaste justo a tiempo- le dijo el kazekage recuperando la mirada fria e indiferente que lo caracterizaba

-_vaya aun tiene esa mirada que conserva de su infancia dattebayo, pero yo hare que la cambie y así podrá sonreir y tener emociones´ttebayo-_ dijo para si mismo naruto al ver a gaara

-y... ¿a donde quieres ir dattebayo?- pregunto naruto con emoción y nerviosismo

-no se, dime tu...tu eres el guía-

-_vaya esto va a ser más dificil de lo que pense _bueno creo que ya se a donde iremos primero, vamos... A IR A ICHIRAKU RAMEN´TTEBAYO-(nadie lo sospecho ¬¬)- que de seguro a ti te encanta el ramen al igual que a mi-

-pero...- antes de que gaara dijera algo naruto ya estaba tomado de la mano de él kazekage mientrás lo llevaba al puesto de ramen favorito del rubio y esto cogio fuera de lugar al pelirojo y causo un leve sonrojo en gaara

cuando llegan a ICHIRAKU RAMEN

-konichiwa o-chan- llamaba el rubio revoltoso al dueño del negocio de ramen

-naruto tiempo sin verte... oh kazekage-sama, es un honor contar con su visita y ¿qué desea?- dijo el viejo realizando una reverencia y luego preguntando con cortecia ante el ojiverde

-el comera ramen al igual que yo o-chan y probara las delicias del ramen antes de continuar con la guía personal que le doy- menciono naruto con un tono de alegria pero más que todo de orgullo de decir que le daba una guía personal y sobre todo por decir que era a gaara a quien vio con alegria y noto el leve sonrojo que el ninja de la arena tenia y se pregunto el porque

-muy bien ahora mismo salen dos platos de ramen y disculpeme mi atrevimieto kazekage-sama, naruto pero se ven bien juntos- dijo antes de empezar a preparar el alimento

naruto se sonrojo ante el comentario y gaara no estaba menos ("abro 1na taquilla de apuestas" hagan sus apuestas, quien gana en ponerc como tomate ¿naruto o gaara? hagan sus apuestas, hagan sus apuestas! nn)y se pregunto él porque de ello y cuando bajo la mirada vio la razón, él en ningun momento había soltado la mano de gaara!(c cierran las apuestas ahora veamos los resultados!!!)

-_ya decia porque el sonrojo de gaara, el comentario y la calida sensación_- dijo antes de dar una escuza mientrás soltaba la mano de gaara y con evidente verguenza y nerviosismo -gomen gaara... jeje es que estaba muy comodo sosteniendo tu mano... O///O(¬¬ claro q convinsente pero no pares wiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!) no... quize decir...- trataba de buscar una excusa ante tales palabras -_dios ahora si meti la pata hasta el fondo ahora seguro gaara estara incomodo con mi presencia, naruto eres un baka completo_- se recriminaba mentalmente ante tal error

-no te preocupes, no estubo tan mal después de todo es uno de los pocos contactos de cariño de mi vida y este fue el mejor de todos- dijo gaara con nerviosismo pero con desición(q valient wiiiiiii -)y se sonrojo aun más al ver reacción similar en el rostro del ninja de konoha que era su guía personal

-O////////O eh... arigatou gaara jejejeje- dijo naruto con alegria y nervisismo

-eh de nada O//// etto... ¿nos sentamos?-

-claro-

y ambos se sentaron al tiempo lo que causo un rubor mayor y voltearon la vista hacia lados opuestos avergonzados y de vez en cuando volteando a ver al otro y al ver movimiento en el otro volteaba a su posición y hubo un incomodo silencio y como la hiperactividad de naruto no le permitia estar así decidio esperar mientrás el ramen era traido

-y... ¿ como esta la aldea de la arena¿caliente? _no pero que va, es un desierto, dios ¿qué me pasá?_-(dios q pregunta fue esa ¬¬)

-si y con mucha arena _dios creo que me paso de baboso como digo eso ni que hubiera hielo en vez de arena_-(eh escuchado q el amor embrutec pero esto ¬¬ raya en el sarcasmo)

-ah ya y... ¿como es el trabajo de kazekage?arduo? _no sino que encargarse de una aldea y un país completo es facil_-

- si y con mucho papeleo_ por dios ni que me llevaran regalos con las peticiones_-

-vaya... debe ser algo pesado _no sino que apenas_ creo que seria mucha pereza si cuando sea hokage tengo que hacer tanto papeleo- dijo con sonriza zorruna para tratar de ocultar la verguenza

-de seguro lo harás bien, eres un gran shinobi y una gran persona O///O-

-oh O///O arigatou- y al ver el sonrojo mutuo voltearon la mirada

-gomen O///O-

-O///O no hay problema-

otro incomo silencio(dios q les cuesta decirlo!!!!!!!)

-_creo que deberia decirselo, es el momento apropiado, estamos solos y no creo que haya más oportunidades, pero y si no siente lo mismo? pero tengo que intentarlo o sino estare solo de nuevo él no me conciderara algo más_- pensaba el ojiverde mientras se debatia mentalmente

-_estamos, solos y es un buen momento solo espero que sienta lo mismo_- dijo naruto para si mismo

ambos se decidieron y decidieron decirle al otro así que se armaron de valor y mientras volteaban la mirada pronunciando el nombre del otro

-...naruto-

-...gaara-

(dios sigan así, sto es emocionant aunq no se si me pase de cursi, gomen si me pase T.T)

-el ramen esta listo... buen provecho- dijo el viejo dueño del negocio mientrás ponia los platos sobre la mesa y rapidamente se retiraba viendo que había interrumpido ("escena sensurada debido al lenguaje inapropiado y las acciones sumamente exageradas de desahogo del autor"a sea estuvo a punto, estuvo muy cerca Ò.Ó)

-ah... arigatou- por primera vez naruto deseaba que el ramen se demorara más en prepararse

-arigatou- dijo gaara sensillamente pero por dentro maldecia a su suerte como si fuera un pirata enojado (y eso es mucho decir)

ambos sin muchos animos levantaron sus manos para tomar palillos y cuando sus manos rozaron las retiraron rapidamente y se sonrojaron y luego de reponerse el pelirojo fue el primero en hablar(algo raro en el ¬¬ y de donde saq a esta gaara?)

-tomalos, tranquilo- dijo tomando palillos y luego ofresiendoselos a el portador de kyuubi

-ah arigatou O///O pero tomalos tu que aún hay más y será mejor que comas primero después de todo tu eres el invitado de honor- hablaba naruto con algo de torpesa

-O///O por favor,insisto-

-ah arigatou gaara...O////O- dijo naruto mientrás tomaba la mano del pelirrojo en vez de los palillos(si fue 1n error deberia cometerlos + seguido XDD)y cuando ambos sintieron el contacto de la mano del otro quedaron como hipnotizados por ese contacto y luego de un tiempo naruto reacciono y tomo los palillos y dando una disculpa los alisto y gaara tomo otro par de palillos no sin antes sin que naruto pudiera ver tocando su mano al igual que naruto

-bien a comer... itadakimasu(buen provecho)- alegremente naruto ncomenzo a comer el ramen que tenia en frente

mientras el ojiverde miro unos segundos con algo de dudas el alimento frente a él y luego separo los palillos y con un "itadakimasu" se llevo con duda un bocado siendo seguido por la mirada del rubio y cuando gaara abrio los ojos y se quedo estatico unos momentos a lo cual levanto sospechas en su guía de que no le había agradado su plato favorito -_sería en ese caso una razón más para que no me aceptara_- penso con penumbras el rubio y luego preparo valor y pregunto -gaara... ¿te gusto?- diciendolo con cierto miedo en su voz en lo cual en respuesta el pelirrojo solo miro de nuevo el alimento

-preguntas que si me gusto... ¿qué si me gusto?- dijo el kazekage aumentando el temor en el kitsune y creando un vacio en el corazón de este pero que cambio de inmediato cuando vio como el kazekage retomaba su tarea y continuo comiendo con los palillos pero a una velocidad aún mayor que la de naruto, era como si comiera el ramen a la velocidad de la luz(x dios repito d dond salio este gaara O.O)

-OO etto... ¿gaara?- y cuando acabo pasaron unos segundos para ver el plato de el shinobi de la arena más vacio que un pueblo fantasma

-¿solo gustarme? me encanta, por dios es EXQUISITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-- respondio gaara con claras señales de que el alimento fue más que de su agrado

-OUO... me alegra que te haya encantado la comida de dioses gaara jaja creo que será mejor que pida otro plato, o-chan otro plato onegai!- dijo naruto con mucha alegria al ver que su acompañante había gustado del manjar de los dioses que a el tamnién le encantaba

-saliendo- repondio el dueño

-claro que es de mi agrado, me encanta, no me fascina es como mangar de kages o dioses, definitivamente, amo el ramen, casi tanto como a t... O///////O-

-O///O q- q-u qué... ¿qué ibas a d- de- de...cir?-

-a O///O ...a t... tttttttttodos los demas alimentos saludables, si eso es a todos los demas alimentos que si son saludables _que baka soy pude haberlo dicho justo ahí_- se recriminaba mentalmente el kazekage cuando mostro una cara de alivio al tener una excusa creible pero en ella también se reflejaba tristesa y desilución por no haber dicho lo que pensaba decir

-si a yo también amo el ramen aunque para mi es lo más saludable que hay- dijo naruto con una sonrisa que cubria la desilución y luego se percato de la mezcla de pensamientos en su acompañante y no era presisamente por el segundo plato de ramen que le servian, así que termino su plato y cuando le trageron el segundo duyo pregunto -¿susede algo gaara?- decia con tono delicado al ver cierta nostalgia en el rostro de su amigo

-pues no lo se, siempre fui despreciado y rechazado por mi propia aldea y estube solo y en la obscuridad de la cual no parecia haber salida, hasta que te conoci, y ahora soy kazekage de la aldea y eso significa que ya me aceptan pero eso no quiere decir que no me sienta solo, siento el calor de los aldeanos y e mis propios hermanos, siento todo ese afecto, ese amor y siento que mi existencia vale para alguién... demo(pero)aun siento que me falta más afecto, siento que quiero que mi existencia valga la pena y sea importante para alguién en especifico pero no se bien que es, es como si algo me faltara, como estar incompleto-decia el pelirojo con tono de nostalgia al recordar todo su dolor pasado

-tranquilo gaara... de seguro encontraras lo que te hace falta, tal vez solo necesitas más compañia- trataba de animarlo el shinobi de ojos azules

-ese es el problema, aun no tengo la compañia que quiero y busco, el contanto que tengo con la gente es por mi cargo de kazekage pero es como si no tuviera contacto con alguién por lo que soy-

-yo se que no es así gaara... es cierto que la soledad es horrible y uno se siente inseguro- naruto hablaba con un tono de melancolia al hablar de eso -pero buscamos lo que nos da felicidad es uno de los propositos de nuestras vidas aunque de momento estamos solos- y eso último lo dijo con una tristesa que se reflejaba bien en su cara

-creo que tienes razón... sin embargo... tu no estas solo porque tienes a mucha gente a tu alrededor y tal vez tengas razón y al igual que a mi, puedo encontrar a esa persona, a demas...- al decir esto gaara tomo la mano de naruto el cual lo miraba con cara de asombro -tu eres una persona a la cual siento que mi existencia le importa y estar contigo me da felicidad y no se si sea esto pero cuando estoy contigo... me siento completo- y dicho esto cerro su mano en la de naruto

-ah O///O- pero luego reacciono al gesto cerrando también su mano alrededor de la de gaara -arigatou... gaara... sabes, yo tambien me siento muy feliz cuando estoy contigo y a tu lado también me siento completo- y le brindo una tierna sonrisa que gaara correspondio ("el autor esta respirando con la ayuda de una bolsa de plastico" oh x dios no c si me pac d cursi pero esto es hermoso, si es 1n sueño no me despierten ni q c acabe la cinta de video XD)

y se quedaron en ese estatus de cariño un tiempo hasta que naruto rompio el contacto -bueno gaara, aun quedan cosas por recorrer asi que acabemos esto y sigamos jaja-

-si, tienes razón- dijo gaara con una sonrisa en los labios (dios esto no será 1n genjutsu? espero q no ´nn)

y después de comer varios platos de ramen y un desacuerdo de quien iba a pagar la cuenta si el guia par atender al invitado o el kazekage por ser kazekage y para demostrar gratitud siguieron con el recorrido en konoha, caminaban muy juntos _-creo que esta estancia será agradable, más de lo que imagine_-

-_vaya que gaara este aqui es muy comodo, en verdad quisiera que no acabara_-

continuara...

bien aqui sta el 2do cap d este fic y espero q sea d su agrado y gomen si me pase en lo cursi o algo así

onegai dejen reviews, agradecimientos, dudas, ect. espero que les haya gustado este cap y seguire lo + pronto posible el 3ro x ahora es todo ja ne.


End file.
